The Abridged Diary of Konekomaru Miwa
by LilithKills
Summary: The abridged diary of Konekomaru Miwa: A Man caught in unknown circumstances. (A tie-in with The Daily Verse)


**The Abridged Diary of Konekomaru Miwa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summer has just started! I'm so excited! Bon and I have so many plans for what we're going to do at the temple. We've been swapping ideas back and forth and have settled on helping out with repairing the outside walls of the temple. If we're gonna rebuild our relationship with the community than letting them see that we're making a visible effort to change is a good first step.

.

.

.

The first day of summer is going great! Bon and I are getting a fair deal of work done. The outer walls are in rough shape, worse than we thought. I suppose because we mostly spend our time inside the walls we never noticed how bad they look on the outside. If that's the only perspective the neighbours have then that is an issue. It seems like we don't care enough to fix our own property. I'm doing my best not to think about that right now though. The temple and Bon need me in good spirits!

.

.

.

We had a great celebration lunch today! The temple managed to secure a big donation from one of the local business owners. That means we have more money available to help with doing maintenance on the temple and we can start looking at how to become more involved with the neighbours. To celebrate, we all got together and had a huge meal! All of the families were so excited. The Honjou sisters were even getting along with Shima's older brothers and that so rarely happens. Not to mention, Bon and his father were able to get along and have a good meal together-without fighting. It was a great time. Afterwards, I went out to the graveyard and said some prayers. It's important to share the victories, as well as the defeats.

.

.

.

Today was a bit stressful; Shima and Bon fought today. Bon and I have been making good progress on the wall. It's looking better and better with each passing day. However, it has only really been me and Bon fixing the wall. Shima is there, but he doesn't help much. He sits and talks and brings us snacks. That's the extent of it. Bon has really been doing his best to be patient, but he finally snapped today. He yelled terribly at Shima. He told him how much of a slacker he was. He asked if he had any shame. Didn't he care that the temple his family had worked in for so long was falling apart? Wasn't he embarrassed that he sat there doing nothing while watching Bon and I work? Lastly, he asked him if he cared at all. By the time Bon was finished yelling he was out of breath and his face was sweaty. I am relieved to report that no one was physically injured during the...um, dispute. Shima; however, seemed to try his best to bring about a different outcome. The entire time during their argument Shima didn't stop smiling once. He kept his arms crossed and folded over his head, all while looking at Bon straight in the eyes. After Bon had finished yelling, he took it upon himself to answer all of his questions. I don't believe any of his answers though. They were spoken out of anger. Bon asked Shima if he had any shame. Shima answered by asking what good shame did for him. Shima continued. Did he care about the temple? He was born into the temple; he didn't choose it. Still, he did what was asked of him, didn't he? Who asked him to help fix the temple walls? No one. So, why would he bother? If he wanted to fix the temple walls he would have done so already. He hadn't, because he didn't.

.

.

.

Bon and Shima avoided each other all of today. Well, that's not strictly speaking true. Bon avoided Shima; Shima didn't seem bothered and went about his daily routine. It was terrible. I tried to negotiate peace, but my quiet personality was no match for either of them. Bon is being aggressive and standoffish, acting like he is so angry, but I know better. He's hurting. Shima's words caught him off guard. He couldn't really mean the things he said, could he? No, of course not. Shima is flippant by nature, but that does not mean he doesn't care. If push came to shove, Shima would be there. He loves the temple as much as the rest of us.

.

.

.

Bon and Shima still haven't made up. Bon is refusing any and all contact with Shima. Whenever I try to bring him up Bon shuts down and says there is not enough time to fixate on that disgrace. Shima remains unbothered. In contrast, I am very bothered. With the two of them not speaking I have the become the middleman for anything that they need to talk about. It was difficult balancing the chores that I have and having to send messages between Bon and Shima. My legs hurt.

.

.

.

Day three of Shima and Bon not speaking to each other. Word of their fight had made its way around the temple yesterday. Both Bon and Shima got lectured by their respective parents. That has never been a concern for me. Bon was lectured by his mother-right in front of me. It was quite awkward, I've never gotten used to her brazen way of doing things. He was told to mind his temper and to make up with Shima. He agreed, begrudgingly. I tried to look away while Bon was agreeing. I knew he would be embarrassed. Though, I don't think there are many men who could stand up to Bon's mother. She is a fury, to him. I knew about Shima being reprimanded, not because it was done in front of me, but rather because I heard Shima scream and found at the bottom of a dog pile: consisting of Juzou and Kinzou laying on top of him. They were yelling at him to make up with Bon already. He agreed. I want to believe it was because he missed Bon, but I can't help but wonder if he simply did not want the hassle. No, he missed Bon. Shima cares. Shima cares. Sometimes you have to remind yourself. It was interesting though that it was Juzou and Kinzou who disciplined Shima and not his father. Usually, he is the only one who can get Shima to do anything. Now that I think about it though, I haven't seen him around for a few days. I wonder where he went.

.

.

.

Bon and Shima are friends again! I am so happy! We're all friends again. Shima is even helping us repair the outer wall. It's all going so well. It feels like we're a family again.

.

.

.

Today was fun. We got done with the section of the wall we were working on early and decided to head into town to run errands. We went to the arcade, stopped to eat at this great sushi place, and then went to a nearby festival. This summer, rough start notwithstanding, has really been off to a great start. We're getting so much work done and having fun while doing it. If it could just stay like this for the rest of the summer that would be great.

.

.

.

I'm exhausted. Bon and I are starting our application process to enter into True Cross Academy. It's been very stressful. True Cross Academy is an incredibly prestigious school and not one that is easy to get into. Bon has had this in mind since he was a child. This is the first big step towards his ultimate dream. His grades are flawless! He has been preparing for this application process since the beginning of last year. I have no doubt that he'll be accepted. The only real problem is how he will finance it. The temple, even with the donation, is not doing well financially. The truth is we're struggling to pay the exorcists and monks that work here. Everyone is so dedicated here, so no one wants to say anything, but people have bills to pay and things are getting a bit stressed for everybody here. It would be a shame if all of Bon's hard work for nothing. He is so diligent; he wakes up at 5:30 AM and works non-stop until he goes to bed. He only consistently does three things: help the temple, exercise, and study. Bon is a genius when it comes to memorizing bible verses. I am in awe of him. The fact remains though, that there is no shortage of applicants to the True Cross. Bon, for all his brilliance, is one of many. If he doesn't get accepted then there is no chance of me getting accepted. Bon is the best of us. I haven't given up yet, I am doing everything I can to get accepted too. Bon and I have made a promise to each other to go to Tokyo together. Bon MUST go to True Cross Academy, even if I don't. No matter what happens his talent must not go to waste.

.

.

.

Another long day. The outer wall is very close to being finished and it's looking great, but I'm finding it hard to take joy in it. My head hurts and my body is stiff. Bon and I woke up early to get started on the wall and then immediately after we were done with today's section ran across town to study in the library. We were doing as much research as possible into scholarships to help cover the cost of tuition and boarding for True Cross-if we get accepted in. Where is the line between optimism and foolishness? While Bon was in the bathroom I looked up just how much money it would cost to attend one year at True Cross Academy. It costs more to attend True Cross Academy for one year than the temple makes money in one year. To be completely honest, I wanted to cry. We cannot afford that. Not to mention, that is only the cost for one student, let alone the both of us. Bon and I stayed at the library filling out application forms and doing rough drafts of scholarship essay, before finally calling it done. I tried to keep a hopeful face on for Bon. I really don't want him to be discouraged, but I can't help but think that there is a very real possibility that he will be going to Tokyo alone.

.

.

.

The wall is finished! Yay! Bon and I applied the last layer of paint to the outer wall today. It looks fantastic! For about an hour after we finished we just sat there, looking at our temple for the outside. It looked great. It looked like it did in the pictures taken before the Blue Night. I tried to be strong and not cry in front of Bon, but I felt tears start streaming down face. Bon was kind and made it appoint not to look at me until I was finished crying. I couldn't tell for sure, but I have a hunch that he was also a bit emotional. This was step forward towards our shared dream of returning the temple back to its former glory. It's a small step, but it matters. I feel prouder today than I think I ever have in my entire life. We're thinking that for our next project we'll erect a memorial for all the people who lost their lives during the Blue Night. That would mean a lot to me. On our to dinner in the mess hall we ran into Shima. While he and Bon had stopped fighting Bon was still upset with him. Shima had been helping them with the wall for a while but after a few days, he stopped helping. When we looked around for him we couldn't find him. Come to think of it, we haven't seen much of him at all this summer vacation. Bon says he's probably sneaking into town to flirt with girls, but I don't think that's the case. If it were I'm sure he would have mentioned it to someone.

.

.

.

Bon and I are taking a break in between temple projects to focus on getting into the True Cross. I'm trying to be strong, but it continues to be difficult. There is so much work that comes along with applying for school than I ever realized. I thought it would be easier. I'm starting to feel discouraged. To make matters worse I've been having a hard time sleeping. Bon's room is right next to mine and I can hear him practising reciting bible verse until midnight. He hasn't said anything, but I get the feeling that he's concerned about getting in as well. Then there's the money, which we still do not have.

.

.

.

Shima was gone today. Bon and I decided that for our mental health it would be good to take today off and just relax. We were both looking terrible. Bon's mother saw us coming home from the library the other day and proclaimed that we looked like zombies and we weren't taking proper care of ourselves. So, I guess, it wasn't Bon and me who decided to take the day off. We decided to head out into town and that we should invite Shima to go with, but we couldn't find him again. A new question has just occurred to me. What has he been doing all this time he isn't with us?

.

.

.

Another long day at the library. I've written so many essays and filled out so many forms that I'm actually amazed that I can move my hand right now.

.

.

.

I finally saw Shima today. It was just after dinner was over and I was heading to my room to take a nap, Bon has been relentless in his nighttime studying routine. I'm trying to fit rest in whenever I can find the time. As I was walking towards my room I saw Shima and his father coming down the hall. I immediately asked where Shima had been. He told me that he had just gotten done taking the entrance exam for a nearby local high school. I'm disappointed.

.

.

.

Shima has been around more lately, but he hasn't said a word about the high school he has been applying to. Not to me, and definitely not to Bon. Bon wants all three of us to head to Tokyo together. I want that too, but wanting something isn't always enough.

.

.

.

Bon is so confident. He has already started packing a bag in preparation to go to the True Cross. Is he really that confident in himself? Does he really have no doubt what-so-ever? He even advised me to begin thinking about what to take. We're still two months out from school starting again in the fall. I have to face the possibility that I may not get in. If the True Cross doesn't accept me what will I do?

.

.

.

I've packed a bag for the True Cross if only to placate Bon. Inside I'm a bit shaken. We turned in our applications two weeks ago and still no word back. Just in case, I need to have a plan B.

.

.

.

Things are starting to get tense again. Bon is getting agitated waiting for True Cross to send the acceptance letters-or rejection letters. He's been lashing out all day. He got into a fight with his father during breakfast. Bon called him a lazy drunk. His mother reprimanded him. After lunch, he got into a fight with Juzou, which is rare. It was incredibly stressful, but even then that wasn't enough for him. After the last of the chores were done, as we were all preparing to got to bed, he confronted Shima, again. He asked him, and I quote: what the hell are you doing!? you don't have any plans for school, do you? What are you going to do, drop out and work at the temple your whole life? I thought you didn't care. Bon was so angry that he had Shima by the collar of his shirt. Shima, fortunately, kept his calm and replied simply: but, I do have plans. This only made things worse. Shima's response made Bon ask questions. Such as: what plans do you have then? Bon was frustrated, stressed, and agitated. Shima had to be careful with his answer. So naturally, he put a finger to his lips and smiled. It was a secret. Juzou and Kinzou had to break up the fight. I don't know if Shima ever got the results from his entrance exam back. I should ask. Perhaps I'll need to take it myself.

.

.

.

Bon and I spent the day doing chores. It was a quiet day. We got a lot done and started thinking about what kind of a memorial we wanted to build. I'm not sure myself. What could do the ones we lost justice?

.

.

.

Shima and Bon are still avoiding each other. This time it's Shima doing most of the avoiding. I didn't see him at all today. I was going to ask him how his entrance exam went. Bon and I are still coming up with ideas for the memorial.

.

.

.

Exciting news today! There is a festival at another local temple that needs extra assistants for some of the stalls. Bon's mother volunteered Bon and me to help. I think that's a great idea. Things around here have been tense. Shima and Bon haven't made up yet. A festival is just what we need to break the tension up! That being said, I don't think that Bon is as excited as I am. He would rather work or study though, at this point, there isn't a lot left for Bon to do. He's just burning time now. Some time off will do him good. It starts tomorrow. This is also a good time for Bon and Shima to make amends. I think tonight I'll sleep peacefully, even if Bon never shuts up.

.

.

.

Shima is gone. I was looking for him all day today and I couldn't find. I thought it was just because he was still avoiding Bon, but I was wrong. He's not avoiding Bon. He is not here at all! It's been six days since I've seen him last. Bon is still angry and he is even more stubborn than he is angry, so I'm not sure whether he's picked up on Shima's absence. Where did he go?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter notes:**

Hi, guys!

I just wanted to clear somethings up.

1) This is set in **The Daily Verse Universe**. To add to that, YES, everything in all of the stories is connected. Different stories take place in different parts of the timeline, but they are always a part of the same timeline.

2) The days accounted for here are not necessarily consecutive. Remember it's the "ABRIDGED" diary of Konekomaru Miwa. I didn't know if I made that clear enough in the story.

3) I'm looking for a beta reader. If anyone is interested don't be afraid to reach out and PM me. I'm looking for someone who has editing experience. So, maybe an English major or someone who works for their school paper or literary magazine.

4) This chapter is still in need of editing and proofreading. I was going to wait to post it, but I was just so excited to share it that I couldn't wait.


End file.
